A Hundred Laughs
by Angel Eyes Kiyone
Summary: Shuichi's upset. Yuki pushed him away again. In steps Ryuichi to help him out. So, what happens? R&R. Rated M. for language.


Gravitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

Angel Eyes Kiyone: Hey, everybody! Here I am again with yet another fanfic. I wrote this one a while back and just cracked myself up. I couldn't believe I actually pulled this off. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. The one person he loved the most constantly pushed him away. The park was empty. The wind blew sarcastically; stirring leaves around his feet, then sweeping them away. The boy sat down on a bench. Chills shot down his spine. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. A sudden voice made him jump.

"I-is someone th-there?" he said wiping at his tears.

Looking around, he realized that the voice came from far away. It started to get closer and closer. The pink haired boy listened closely. A shadow formed from a distance down the path. Its voice was in a humming state. He recognized the tune. It was "The Rage Beat"; the song he had written for his debut. He squinted as he made out the figures face and hair color.

"Hey!" the boy shouted at the silhouette.

The figure stopped humming and looked up still walking towards the boy. His figure slowly came into full view.

"Oh! Mr. Sakuma," the boy said with relief.

"Oh, hey, Shuichi!" The brunette exclaimed. "What's up? What are you doing out here so late?"

"Er-"

"Oh, have you been crying, Shuichi?" the older man asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Shuichi said with a sigh, "nothing, really. It's just that I can't seem to figure Yuki out. I mean one minute he's sweet and gentle and then the next minute he's this venomous snake."

"I see," Ryuichi said simply.

"I told him to make up his mind." Shuichi continued. "I asked him if he loved me or not. But he didn't answer m-me."

"Aww. Don't cry, Shuichi," Ryuichi said trying to sooth the boy.

"I-I j-just couldn't take it anymore," Shuichi continued, "so I left and just came here to clear my head."

"Oh, well," Ryuichi said, " you can't stay out here. You'll catch a cold. Why don't we go to my place?"

"Huh?" Shuichi answered shocked. "To...your place? Really?"

"Yeah." Ryuichi said. "It's actually my parent's house. But I sent them on a cruise so I'd have the whole place to myself."

"Don't you have your own place, Mr. Sakuma?" Shuichi asked.

"I do," Ryuichi replied, "but I get really lonely sometimes. So I just crash at my parents house when I need to. They don't mind"

"Lonely?" Shuichi asked surprised. "What about Mr. Bear?"

"Yeah, I talk to Mr. Bear all the time," Ryuichi replied. "But he's just a good friend I can talk to. But if I really need someone to talk to, I just come to my parents. We're very close, ya know?"

"Oh, well that makes sense," Shuichi said.

"Are you and your family close, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked.

"Oh, yeah," Shuichi said with enthusiasm, "we're really close!"

The two headed off to Ryuichi's parents' house. They exchanged conversation all the way there and once again, Shuichi burst into tears. When they got inside, Ryuichi helped Shuichi over to the couch and handed him a box of tissues. Shuichi thanked him and wiped his tears away as Ryuichi made his way to the kitchen. Shuichi heard the refrigerator door open. Ryuichi pulled out a glass bottle and closed the door. Then he made his way over to a rusty old oak cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. Shuichi, still not able to get over his thoughts of Yuki, continued to wipe his tears away and blow his nose. After closing the cabinet, Ryuichi carefully lifted the two wine glasses and wine bottle and carried them into the living room. He set them down on the coffee table in front of Shuichi and sat next to him.

"What's all this?" Shuichi asked sniffling.

"Well, I think I know something that'll ease those painful thoughts of Yuki for you," Ryuichi told him pouring wine in both glasses.

"We're gonna get drunk?" Shuichi asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Ryuichi told him. "You see, when I was about sixteen, my first crush dumped me for a quarterback. And...I never fully recovered from the heartbreak at the time. So when my dad found out, he went into the kitchen, pulled out the bottle of wine from the fridge that he told me not to drink or he'd dissect me into a million pieces, and said, 'Son. Times like this call for special attention.' So he told me to think of twenty-five things I liked about that girl, twenty-five things I hated about her, twenty-five things I liked about myself, and twenty-five reasons why I'm drunk."

"Huh?" Shuichi said dumbly.

"Yeah, I know," Ryuichi said understanding his reaction. "I had that same reaction."

"She dumped you for a quarterback?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah," Ryuichi replied. "Plus, she didn't like the fact that I talked to stuffed animals."

"Wow!" Shuichi said surprised. "Have you really had Mr. Bear for that long?"

"No." Ryuichi replied. "K. gave Mr. Bear to me. I had other stuffed animals that I talked to; that is until my dad sold them at a garage sale about nine years ago."

"Oh, sorry." Shuichi said wiping his nose.

"Ah, it's fine." Ryuichi reassured him. "I've still got Mr. Bear. So that's fine enough for me! (hand Shuichi a wine glass) Now...first think of twenty-five things you love about Yuki."

"Oh," Shuichi said plainly, "um...ok."

"Every time you think of something, you take a sip, OK?" Ryuichi told him.

"Well, that sounds easy." Shuichi said.

"Good," Ryuichi said. "And the game begins...now!"

He's got those irresistible eyes. *sip*  
He's a great kisser. *sip*  
He's one hell of a chef. *sip*  
He's clean. *sip*  
He looks like an Angel when he sleeps. *sip*  
He's...great in bed. *sip*  
He's talented. *hiccup* *sip*  
He's got a sexy voice. *drain*

"Here you go," Ryuichi said pouring Shuichi another glass of wine.

"Thanks," Shuichi hiccuped.  
Oh, I love that silver earring he wears in his left ear. *sip*  
He says the sweetest things when we're alone together. *sip*  
He has a gentle touch. *sip*  
He works hard. *sip*

This comment got a chuckle out of Ryuichi.

"Aw, you know what I mean," Shuichi yelled, "so shut up! *hiccup*"

"Just try taking baby sips from now on." Ryuichi told him. "Seriously! You shouldn't be this drunk already. *giggle*"

"Whatever!" Shuichi yelled. "Now, where was I...oh yeah.  
He knows how to hold his liquor! *sip*  
He's intelligent. *sip*  
He...there, I'm taking baby steps, are ya happy now?!"

"And he's gonna puke in about three, two, one..." Ryuichi stared at the boy pitifully.

"*gulp* I don't f-feel so g-good." Shuichi said covering his mouth.

Ryuichi quickly jumped up and helped Shuichi to the restroom. Luckily, the toilet seat was already up. Spews of vomit shot from Shuichi's mouth. Then the rest guzzled out into the toilet. Ryuichi ran to the kitchen to get some crackers and a glass of water. After vomiting four times, Shuchi finally came to and ate the crackers that Ryuichi had brought him. Ryuichi handed him the glass of water and told him to gulp it all down. After doing so, Shuichi realized that his shirt was a little messy. Ryuichi helped him take it off. He placed it on the counter and helped Shuichi out of the bathroom. They made their way back into the living room. Shuichi sat down on the couch in a slouch position. Ryuichi then sat next to him.

"You OK, Shu?" Ryuichi asked him.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Shuichi replied.

"I don't think you should drink anymore." Ryuichi told him.

"I haven't even reached twenty-five yet," Shuichi whined.

"Well, that's why I'm continuing for you." Ryuichi stated.

"What?" Shuichi said dumbly.

"You heard me." Ryuichi said seriously picking up his wine glass. "So...continue."

"Oh, um," Shuichi continued, "OK.  
He's got a warm body.

*sip*

He's well built.

*sip*

He's got the cutest little ass.

*chuckle* *sip*

He thinks I'm cute sometimes.

*sip*

He knows what kind of foods I like.

*sip*

He likes it when I'm just being myself.

*sip*

He knows where my soft spots are.

*sip*

He's nice to me when he's horny.

*sip* *chuckle*

He comes to my rescue when I'm in trouble.

*sip*

He's strong.

*sip* "One more." Ryuichi said.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

*sip* *burp* "Excuse me. See? And I'm still not drunk yet!"

" 'Cause you picked up where I left off." Shuichi said rolling his eyes.

"Yup!" Ryuichi said happily. "OK. Now...you need to think of twenty-five reasons why you hate him."

"I-I don't know if I can." Shuichi told him.

"Of course you can." Ryuichi told him. "You don't have to hate him. Just...think of things that you hate about him."

"Oh," Shuichi said, "OK, then."

"Alright, then," Ryuichi said refilling Shuichi's glass, "go!"

"Um...he's bossy.

*sip*

He's bitter.

*sip*

He's distant sometimes.

*sip*

He never smiles.

*sip*

He never laughs.

*sip*

He drinks alot.

*sip*

He smokes allot.

*sip*

He has bad breath sometimes.

*sip*

He calls me names all the time.

*sip*

He's aggressive.

*sip*

He makes me cry all the time.

*sip*

He never tells me that he loves me.

*sip*

He's always getting me in trouble with Mr. Seguchi.

*sip*

He's always putting my lyrics down.

*sip*

He says I have zero talent.

*sip*

(Ryuichi is still taking baby sips, people)

He constantly throws me out of the apartment.

*sip*

He's always ignoring me.

*sip*

He always gives me this mean look.

*sip*

He's only nice to me when we make love.

*sip*

He never says please or thank you.

*sip*

He doesn't appreciate anything that I do for him.

*sip*

He flirts with women right in front of me.

*sip*

He sleeps with them when I'm not around.

*sip*

He never lets me speak when I need to tell him something.

*sip*

He doesn't like to do anything I like to do.

*sip*

"And look," Ryuichi said holding up his glass, "I still have wine in my glass and I feel just fine."

"W-wow!" Shuichi said amazed. "You're amazing, Mr. Sakuma!"

"Thanks," Ryuichi replied. "So...do you think you can handle the last fifty on your own this time?"

"Y-yeah," Shuichi replied a little uneasy. "I think I got it now."

"Alright, then," Ryuichi said refilling Shuichi's glass. "Now, think of twenty-five things you like about yourself."

"Ok," Shuichi replied picking up his wine glass.

"And...go."

I'm a fun person to be around. *sip*

"Baby sips, Shuichi," Ryuichi reminded him.

I'm compassionate. *sip*  
I'm energetic. *sip*  
I'm cute. *giggle* *sip*  
I do have talent. *sip*  
I make people laugh. *sip*

"You're doin' good," Ryuichi laughed.

I'm huggable. *sip* *giggle*  
I'm kissable. *sip*

Ryuichi couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

I'm a flirt. *sip*  
I'm a tease. *sip*  
I'm sexy. *sip*  
I've got pretty eyes. *sip*  
I've got a great voice. *sip*  
I'm down right adorable. *sip*  
I've got a nice ass, too. *sip*

"You sure do, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi laughed.

I get along well with my family. *sip*  
I don't smoke. *sip*  
I don't cheat. *sip*  
I don't call people morons for no reason. *sip*  
I follow my heart. *sip*  
I don't give people the death glare for no reason. *sip*  
I'm in touch with my emotions. *sip*  
I'm not afraid to say how I really feel. *sip*

"Two more." Ryuichi told him. "Doin' good."

I'm honest. *hiccup* *sip*  
And...I'm loyal. *drain* *cough*

"Very good!" Ryuichi said taking Shuichi's glass from him. "So, how do you feel?"

"Um...dizzy." Shuichi hiccuped.

"Just relax and lay back." Ryuichi told him.

Shuichi laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. He could still feel the burning sensation in his throat. Ryuichi refilled Shuichi's glass and set it back down on the coffee table. But as he did, he caught sight of Shuichi'supper body. The sight of his smooth, lithe chest made Ryuichi blush fiercely.

"So, um, ready to continue?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi. "You just need to finish this last one; twenty-five reasons why you're drunk"

Shuichisat up slowly with his eyes still closed. Ryuichi took Shuichi's hand and gave him the glass of wine.

"Are you ready, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked him.

"Yeah." Shuichi replied slowly opening his eyes.

"Alright," Ryuichi said, "and...go.

I'm upset. *sip*  
I'm confused. *sip*  
My boyfriend hates me. *sip*  
I'm depressed. *sip*  
I'm trying to get over my thoughts of Yuki. *sip*  
I'm frustrated. *sip*  
I'm angry. *sip*  
I'm an idiot. *sip*  
I'm emotional. *sip*  
I'm sad. *sad*  
I need him. *sip*  
I'm annoyed with myself. *sip*  
I'm annoyed with Yuki. *sip*  
I'm scared that he won't want me back. *sip*  
I'm terrified that he might end up marrying Ms. Ayaka. *sip*  
I'm afraid he'll forget all about me. *sip*  
I'm...going crazy over him. *sip*  
I don't want to live without him. *sip*  
I can't think straight. *sip*  
I'm losing my mind. *sip*  
My heart's racing. *sip*  
My heart's breaking. *sip*  
I don't know how I fell for him. *sip*  
I'm hopeless. *sip*

"One more." Ryuichi told Shuichi.

I still love him. *drain* *hiccup*

"Very good, Shuichi!" Ryuichi said.

"Now what?" Shuichi asked.

"Stand up." Ryuichi told him.

Ryuichi helped Shuichi up from the couch. He could feel his head pulsing.

"I don't feel any...whoa..." Shuichi said staggering a bit.

"You don't feel what?" Ryuichi asked.

"Woo! Now, that is one hell of a buzz!!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"See?" Ryuichi said holding him up. "Now you know why you're drunk."

"Oh, yeah!" Shuichi yelled. "I'm drunk and I don't give a rat's ass ya old son of a bitch!! Hahahahaa!!"

"Oh, man!" Ryuichi chuckled. "You are so smashed, dude!"

"Woo!! Let's have another round!! Yeeeeaahh!!" Shuichi cheered.

"Hahaha! Uh, hell to the no fucking way, man!!" Ryuichi said playfully.

"Hahahaha! Why not?!" Shuichi pouted.

" 'Cause you're smashed enough as it is and I don't want anyone suing me for you overdosing." Ryuichi said bluntly.

"Ah, go fuck yourself, asshole!" Shuichi sputtered.

"Been there, done that! Haa!" Ryuichi laughed.

"Dance with me, dumb-ass!" Shuichi demanded.

"Will do." Ryuichi replied.

Ryuichi took Shuichi's hand while holding him up with his other arm. They began a staggering waltz around the coffee table. Shuichi began singing some unknown song not even Ryuichi knew. He twirled himself around and tried to lower Ryuichi in a dip. But instead, he ended up tripping over his own feet bringing Ryuichi down with him. They both laughed menacingly.

"Thank you!" Shuichi cheered. "We'll be here all week. I love you all! And I love you too, ya damn brat!

Ryuichi cracked up laughing fiercely. Shuichi continued to blurt out random nonsense. One particular remark made Ryuichi almost wet himself.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" Shuichi yelled in his drunken state. "Mr. Bear gets more hoochy koochy with a slice of pie than you do!!"

"Oh, m-my G-God! Whoooo!" Ryuichi laughed hysterically. "Hahahahaaaa!! Oh, God, I think I wet my fucking pants! Hahhhh...hahahahahaha!! Dear, Go-o-o-od!!"

"So, what's it gonna be," Shuichi hiccuped, "are ya gonna piss now or never? Ha!"

Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and helped him up. He held him steady as they both staggered their way to the bathroom.

"Oh...oh, God," Shuichi choked holding his mouth, "I don't feel so good."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Ryuichi told him kicking open the bathroom door.

He shoved Shuichi downwards over the toilet. He continued giggling fiercely as Shuichi puked his guts out. When he finished, Ryuichi went back into the kitchen to fetch another glass of water and some crackers. Shuichi performed the same routine as before when he got drunk on the first round.

"Feel better?" Ryuichi asked the boy chuckling.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, "but my head hurts."

"Come on," Ryuichi said taking him by the hand, "why don't you sleep it off."

"I should call Yuki," Shuichi said reaching for his cel-phone.

"Ohh, no." Ryuichi said grabbing his phone from his hand. "Now's not a good time to call him. You can do that in the morning. Come on. You can sleep in my room."

"So, where are you gonna sleep?" Shuichi asked feeling a little uneasy.

"On the couch," Ryuichi told him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Ryuichi led Shuichi to his old bedroom. He flipped on the ligh switch and guided him over to the bed. The room was small. There was nothing in it except for the bed, a chest of drawers, and a night stand. On the bed laid Mr. Bear: Ryuichi's pink rabbit plush toy. The covers on the bed were dark blue and looked rather cozy. There were two small pillows covered with a white pillow case. Ryuichi picked up Mr. Bear and pulled the covers down and sat Shuichi on the bed slowly.

"There ya go, buddy." Ryuichi said. "I'll wash your shirt for you so you can wear it in the morning."

Shuichi looked at the older man oddly, "You do laundry?"

"What do I look like, an idiot?" Ryuichi said obviously offended. "I may act like a kid, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Ngh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that-" Shuichi squeaked.

"It's fine." Ryuichi reassured him.

"Thank you, Mr. Sakuma." Shuichi sighed in relief. "That's so kind of you."

"Heh. Anything for my number one fan!" Ryuichi said with a grin.

Ryuichi left the room carrying Mr. Bear with him. Shuichi laid down and pulled the covers up over him. He didn't bother to turn off the lights though. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. His troubles and worries were swept away in his slumber.

"Yu-ki."

Owari~

Angel Eyes Kiyone: So, what did you guys think? I know it's written awkwardly, but that's because I didn't know how else to write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I just had an idea for a new fic. Sadly, it's going to be rated K for fluff and fuzzy stuff. Hah! So keep an eye out for it. Love you all!! Bye!


End file.
